User talk:JudgeSpear
Hi Judgespear!!! I joined you Wiki!!! Take a look at my userpage!!! MKF-Superjustinbros. 15:16, 18 August 2008 (EDT) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! Ya! Appear in there! Yea! Appear! WOOOOOOOOOO! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I want to give you some words of encouragement! Weegeewillkillusall 22:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC)Hey judgey! I want to thank you for working so hard on this game! I'm glad you put so much effort in! Hey Hey JudgeSpear, I'm Richard1990, part of Wikia's gaming team. I'm just dropping by to gave your wiki some search engine optimization (SEO). The main thing I wanted to do was to change MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage so that they include 3 keywords that people often use to search for topics related to this wiki's subject. This will improve the rank this wiki will have when people search for those terms, resulting in a growth in the wiki's community. The Magic Bullet explains this and has some more tips. You may also want to use Wikipedia's Wikia template by using it on Wikipedia's articles related to this wiki's subject. I'll also leave this message on the talk pages of the other active administrators, if there are any. So is it alright if I edit MediaWiki:Pagetitle and MediaWiki:Pagetitle-view-mainpage? If you don’t reply in a few days, I’ll just go ahead and change them. You can revert my edits if you want, but you’ll be losing out on more contributors if you do.--Richardtalk 18:11, 6 July 2009 (UTC) *Anything you can do to optimize the Wiki is greatly appreciated. Thank you very much for the assistance! JudgeSpear 09:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) I have to ask Okay, this isn't going to be very pleasant for either of us, but if I don't get this straight from the man himself, I won't be able to convince myself otherwise. Look, I get that you've grown to dislike MKF to some unspecified level and that your attempt with SMF is to make a more Mario-focused game. I'm not asking you to change that. But since you announced your game the day you came back and made it clear this was your new main project, I just have to ask: is at least part of your motive, no matter how little, just to show everyone how you wanted it done? To make something you think is better and show them up just a little bit? Wait, wait, don't get mad. I'm not saying that you have to change your reasons or anything. It's just that thought has been nagging me since the second you announced it and I'm not sure I could bring myself to fully support your new game until I got any sort of closure. I'm sorry I couldn't think of a nicer way to say it, but I had to get it out. You just take whatever time you need to think about it and please let me know at your convenience. Jacob175 14:58, November 21, 2009 (UTC) MKF questions 1. There isn't a page for the Mushroom Kingdom Fusion Soundtrack. If there's one for Super Mario Fusion Revival, there should be one for Mushroom Kingdom Fusion. 2. While we're on the subject of MKF/SMFR music, do you by any chance remember the name of the former underground soundtrack for MKF and SMFR? All I know is that it was composed by that japanese person who is a composer for Nintendo. (I can't remember his name, I think it was Yahoto or something) I'm looking for something along the lines of what the track's name is or what game it's from. KoopaGuy(John Roberts) (talk) 00:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I do know that you no longer work on Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, I am asking because I think you might know this seeing how you are the person who designed and coded Birabuto Bash. Where did you find those King Totomesu sprites? I have tried The Spriters' Resource, The Shy Guy Kingdom, and Mario Fan Games Galaxy but those sprites never turned up. KoopaGuy(John Roberts) (talk) 20:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi JudgeSpear sorry for the unauthorized change for the megaman suit i am interested in both MKF and SMF:R i am asking for a few things about the wiki 1 can a level list of MKF be made, like SMF:R does?? 2 a lot of pages of powerup don't have photos, and viewers may not know how it looks like. can they be added? 3 as MKF is no longer the only game mentioned in the wiki(there is SMF:R), page title like "worlds", "levels" will be quite confusing. can they be edited? SSIT